This invention relates to a harvesting machine, and more particularly to a harvesting machine of the type having a reciprocating type cutter bar assembly that severs crop material from the field as the machine advances.
Such reciprocating type cutter bar assemblies have been more or less conventional on harvesting machines since the early days of mechanized agriculture. While such cutter bars have many advantages, one of the disadvantages of such cutter bars is the vibration produced by the reciprocating sickle of the cutter bar, with the attendant noise and machine wear produced by the vibration.
Recently there has been increasing concern for the noise levels produced by agricultural machines and their long-range harmful effect on machine operators, and in some instances, governmental regulations limit the noise levels to which a machine operator can be exposed.